


Цена покоя

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Lacessa



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacessa/pseuds/Lacessa
Summary: У Стива ускоренная регенерация, а у Дэнни в два раза больше поводов для беспокойства, или немного о том, как последний с этим справляется.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Цена покоя

Пули со свистом проносились мимо будто отовсюду, поливая их шквальным огнём.

Дэнни резко дёрнулся, когда одна из них шваркнула совсем рядом, выбив пыльную крошку из стены. Справа от него, за такой же стеной, выжидающе держался Чин; Коно и Лу должны были зайти с другого входа. Стив, в первую очередь в начале стрельбы крикнувший, чтобы его прикрыли, должен был находиться где-то в эпицентре этого ада. Дэнни знал, что попытки его остановить ни к чему бы не привели, что тот всё равно поступил бы по-своему и пошёл напролом. Спокойствия это, впрочем, не прибавляло.

Дэнни вообще многое знал о Стиве. Например, что напарник словно магнит для неприятностей и что его это совершенно не смущает. Дэнни сбился со счёта, сколько раз он тащил продырявленного друга к скорой и со страхом следил за каждым трепетанием ресниц, боясь, что однажды Стив просто не откроет глаза. Однако Стив открывал и после неизменно смотрел на Дэнни так, что у того сжималось сердце. Особенно больно от этого было, когда Стив получал ранения, закрывая собственным телом его самого.

Стив шёл на подобное как ради напарника, так и других близких людей и всегда принимал риск, если мог это сделать. И дело было не только в том, что он являл собой образец самоотверженности лишь из принципов.

У Стива была ускоренная, чёрт её возьми, регенерация.

Это стало причиной того, что он готов был бесчисленно жертвовать собой, принимая чужую боль, и ощущал груз вины, если защитить близких не удавалось. Стив нечасто делился чувствами и не любил говорить о таком. Однако именно этот коктейль переживаний в его взгляде Дэнни не мог выдержать, и именно это становилось причиной недосыпов, когда Стив снова и снова оказывался на больничной койке. Конечно, сам он после всегда улыбался, как мальчишка, а его «Расслабься, Дэнни, всё же обошлось» заставляло закатывать глаза.

Новая автоматная очередь привела Дэнни в чувство, выдернув в настоящее. Отстреливались и они с Чином, но их позиция не была такой выгодной, как у нападавших. Признаков того, что Стиву и остальным удалось удачно проникнуть внутрь, пока не наблюдалось.

— Стив! — Дэнни прижал наушник плотнее, однако знакомый голос молчал. Молчали и Коно с Лу, до которых пытался дозваться Чин. Запоздало пришло осознание, что связь в доме, похоже, глушили. Безумный треск пуль и чьи-то крики заполняли собой всё пространство.

Обстановка заметно накалялась; против явного перевеса сил на стороне противников полицейской подмоги не хватало. Некоторые были ранены, кто-то, задетый ощутимее, и вовсе не двигался. Обстрел вели сверху, со второго этажа, а среди развороченной гостиной не было никаких пригодных укрытий. Любая попытка пробраться вперёд грозила обернуться самоубийством — такого не выдержал бы даже Стив.

Дэнни с Чином переглянулись — меньше всего обоим хотелось бездействовать, особенно учитывая, что пара полицейских получили довольно серьёзные раны. Кем бы ни были эти стрелки, работу свою они выполняли безукоризненно. Поэтому сейчас оставалось лишь засесть на этой позиции и ждать, когда другая группа сможет пробраться с тыла.

Наконец, на втором этаже начало что-то происходить: нападавшие стали отстреливаться в другом направлении, а неразборчивые ругань и крики зазвучали громче. Улучив момент, Дэнни высунулся из-за угла, снимая одного из преступников, и, чертыхнувшись, вовремя вернулся на позицию. Промедли он немного, и пуля, скользнувшая по виску, могла бы попасть ему в голову. Адреналин в крови пока не давал этого осознать, однако находившийся рядом Чин тут же обеспокоенно уставился на друга. Дэнни лишь отмахнулся, вновь посылая перед собой несколько пуль, — думать об этом он будет после.

Происходящее слилось в яростную какофонию выстрелов и голосов, но Дэнни не терял концентрации. Когда пальба сверху окончательно прекратилась, они с Чином и полицейскими осторожно двинулись вперёд, ступая по обломкам мебели и осколкам стекла; там же наткнулись на два окровавленных тела. Оба были застрелены в голову, а под уткнутыми в пол лицами уже успели натечь багровые лужи.

Зычный голос Лу раздался с противоположной стороны коридора, там же отозвалась и Коно. Стив обнаружился в ближайшей к лестнице комнате, дверь в которую была хорошенько продырявлена. Увидев того живым, Дэнни шумно выдохнул, но волна облегчения быстро уступила место холодку, пробежавшему по коже: левая сторона лица Стива была залита алым, а сам он опирался о стену. Бросившись к напарнику, Дэнни чуть было не споткнулся об ещё один труп, лежащий на спине и раскинувший руки, — этому парню не повезло поймать несколько выстрелов в грудь.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — предупреждающе начал Стив, заметив знакомые искры во взгляде напротив. — Это просто царапина.

— Ну вот какого хрена, Стив? — проигнорировал Дэнни, всплескивая руками и осуждающе смотря на друга. Уголок губ Стива приподнялся в слабой улыбке. — Чего ты улыбаешься, идиот? Так хотел помереть? Или меня до смерти довести своим видом?

— Успокойся, Дэнни. Всё шло по плану.

— По плану? Ты, может, не в курсе, но то, что ты называешь планом, — Дэнни показательно обвёл рукой вокруг, чувствуя закипающее раздражение, — нормальные люди называют самоубийством. Если хотел наложить на себя руки, можно было найти способ попроще.

— Нормальные люди, — повторил Стив, сделав на этом акцент, — не пилят напарника после успешного завершения операции. Или ты так завуалированно пытаешься сказать, что за меня волновался?

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы по-разному понимаем слово «успех», — не прекращал Дэнни, когда они выбрались из полумрака комнаты. В тот же момент лицо Стива, опирающегося на плечо напарника, приняло совершенно иное выражение. — Ой, давай без этих твоих страшных мин. Ты же знаешь, что они не производят на меня впечатление?

К удивлению Дэнни, Стив не ответил и, немного отстранившись, протянул руку к его лицу. Дэнни удивлённо замер, не понимая причины такой резкой смены поведения, а затем неловко покосился на полицейских вокруг.

— Что ты… — приглушённо начал было он, но ойкнул от неприятного ощущения, когда пальцы Стива прикоснулись к виску. Лишь после этого вспомнил, что один из стрелявших чуть было в него не попал.

— Ты ранен? Почему не сказал?

— Увидел тебя и потерял дар речи, придурок. Лучше бы о себе хоть иногда так беспокоился.

— Нам нужно в больницу.

— Кто ты и что сделал со Стивом? — несмотря на серьёзность ситуации, не удержался Дэнни, однако поубавил сарказм, завидев, как тот нахмурился. — Ладно, ладно, согласен. Но только после тебя.

Стоящий в стороне Чин позволил себе открыто улыбнуться только тогда, когда эти двое, поддерживая друг друга, спустились по лестнице, продолжая привычный обмен любезностями.

* * *

Рана на голове у Стива действительно оказалась не такой серьёзной, а от лёгкой хромоты к вечеру и вовсе не осталось следа. Дэнни, несмотря на то, что отделался буквально парой царапин, ощущал себя измотанным и выжатым, словно лимон, и первым делом по приходу домой упал на диван. Бессильно откинулся на мягкой поверхности, вжавшись в подушки, устало закрыл глаза. Мимолётно пролетела мысль, что не помешало бы принять душ, однако двигаться совсем не хотелось.

Краем уха Дэнни услышал, как Стив фыркнул после его «падения», а затем, судя по звукам, поплёлся в сторону спальни. Не прошло и пары минут, как тот неспешно вернулся в гостиную, где Дэнни всё ещё отказывался шевелиться, после чего через считанные секунды в ванной зашумела вода.

Душ Стив, как человек военной выправки, привыкший к строгому и практичному образу жизни, принимал быстро, хоть и не торопясь. Впрочем, больше он любил океан — каждое утро, пока Дэнни обычно сопел в постели, совершал тренировочный заплыв. Находясь между сильных волн, шумно бьющихся друг об друга, Стив приобретал особое чувство бодрости и душевного удовлетворения. Сам же Дэнни, будучи типичным городским жителем, скорее отдавал предпочтение ванной. Подумав об этом, он невольно вспомнил, как однажды в несчастную ванную завалились они оба. Романтики в этом оказалось мало — после пришлось долго вытирать полы от вылившейся из-за бурных телодвижений воды и разминать мышцы — однако никто из них по итогу не остался неудовлетворённым.

Сонливость резко пропала. Тихонько вздохнув, Дэнни открыл глаза и решил, что душ принять всё-таки необходимо. Шум в ванной комнате как раз затих — спустя минуту в гостиной появился посвежевший Стив в одном полотенце. Стоило Дэнни поднять взгляд выше и вновь наткнуться на заживающее ранение на левой стороне лица Стива, как настроение вмиг омрачилось. Думать и переживать о подобном сегодня не хотелось особенно сильно, да и на это попросту не было сил. Спать почему-то не хотелось тоже. Недолго поразмыслив, Дэнни предложил альтернативу:

— Может, посмотрим что-нибудь? — и, прежде чем Стив успел отреагировать, быстро добавил: — Чур, фильм выбираю я! В прошлый раз я позволил тебе удовлетворить свою манию контроля, но теперь моя очередь.

— Только если ты не собираешься снова включить что-то такое, от чего я усну на десятой минуте, — хмыкнул Стив, на что Дэнни лишь закатил глаза. — Ты абсолютно не разбираешься в хорошем кино.

— Я, наверное, тебя удивлю, но в хорошем кино, — он выделил слово «хорошем», — необязательно должны быть сцены драк и насилия, без которых ты не смыслишь свою жизнь. А как же глубокий сюжет и все его хитросплетения? Как же раскрытие образов героев и постепенное понимание их мотивов?

Лицо Стива приняло совершенно мученическое выражение, однако Дэнни, наконец приподнявшись на диване, привычно от него отмахнулся.

— Хотя о чём я вообще говорю? Это же ты среди нас двоих ненормальный, которому не хватает адреналина на работе.

— Сделаю вид, что это был комплимент, — невозмутимо усмехнулся Стив, наблюдая, как Дэнни лениво направился в душ. — Ну, тогда что насчёт фильма?

Дэнни задумался, остановившись на месте, и спустя несколько секунд его лицо просветлело.

— Ладно, сегодня я, так уж и быть, пойду на небольшие уступки. Уверен, название тебе особенно понравится, — с невозможно довольным видом сообщил он.

— Уж не томи, о великий ценитель искусства, — саркастично отозвался Стив.

— «Быстрый и мёртвый», — словно кот, ухвативший со стола огромную рыбину, пуще прежнего заулыбался Дэнни.

— Мне кажется, или ты на что-то намекаешь, Дэнно?

— А ты всегда был догадливым, Стив!

* * *

Устало откинув голову на плечо Стива, Дэнни с угасающим интересом наблюдал очередную напряжённую сцену выбранного им вестерна. Не то чтобы он не любил боевики, — невзирая на свою пламенную речь всего полчаса назад, — просто в какой-то момент измождённый организм начал требовать заслуженного отдыха. Открывать глаза с каждым разом хотелось всё меньше, да и за последние пару минут он зевал уже третий раз. Если первое время Дэнни упрямо пытался следить за происходящим, то вскоре окончательно сдался, оставив попытки и перестав воспринимать разворачивающиеся события. Хотя на деле фильм казался неплохим; скосив взгляд на Стива, Дэнни убедился, что тот, напротив, смотрел вполне увлечённо.

Тепло чужого тела было приятным и убаюкивающим. Дэнни прикрыл глаза и немного поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее, после чего ладонь обнимающего его Стива вернулась на место. Дэнни негромко вздохнул; в голову, несмотря на сонное состояние, лезли разные мысли. Перед ним вновь всплыла сегодняшняя картина, заставившая похолодеть: ссутулившаяся фигура напарника, залитое алым лицо.

Может, Стив со своей регенерацией и восстанавливался быстрее обычного, но бессмертным он всё-таки не был. По правде говоря, наличие этой особенности заставляло Дэнни нервничать ещё сильнее: чем чаще лезешь под пули, тем больше шансов убиться. Пока что этого шанса Стиву удавалось избегать, пусть иногда он особенно нарывался. Однако Дэнни не был уверен, как долго будет продолжаться это везение.

Заводить разговоры о подобном было бесполезно — это Дэнни понял быстро, хоть и упорно продолжал поднимать эту тему некоторое время. Стив твёрдо вбил себе в голову, что был обязан буквально каждому человеку, который его окружал. В конце концов, наткнувшись на очередную стену возражений, Дэнни осознал, что словами здесь ничего не добьётся. Единственным решением проблемы было прикрывать спину Стива, когда только можно; даже ценой собственной боли и дальнейшего муторного восстановления, которое у него, в отличие от напарника, проходило вовсе не так гладко.

Дэнни знал: Стиву это не нравилось. Поступая так, Дэнни отчасти надеялся, что Стив, наконец, осознает, каково это, видеть кого-то настолько близкого на больничной койке — бледного, обессиленного, покрытого багрово-фиолетовыми гематомами, с тонкой полоской сжатых губ, выдающих ощущаемые страдания.

Ладонь Стива, будто уловившего мысли напарника, сжалась на плече Дэнни чуть крепче. Это немного привело в чувство и вырвало из размышлений. Не прошло и пары минут, как Дэнни начал проваливаться в долгожданный спасительный сон; фоновые звуки стрельбы из фильма, кажется, стали тише. В какой-то миг Дэнни, пребывавшему на грани реальности, почудилось, что он ощутил на своей щеке дыхание. Затем рука Стива коснулась его растрепавшихся после долгого дня волос и аккуратно провела пальцами по свежей царапине из перестрелки.

Заснул Дэнни с лёгкой улыбкой на лице — всё же переживал в итоге не он один.  



End file.
